


Studying

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Series: Creampuff Week January 2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla attempt to "study" in the astronomy tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Giants and Elves. I will be making a non-crossover entry as well.

“I thought,” Laura gasped as Carmilla left what was probably going to be a particularly vibrant hickey on her neck, “we were supposed to be reading about the Second Great Giant War.” Their books had been long forgotten behind them while they dangled their legs over the side of the astronomy tower. Carmilla had grown tired of their homework first, straddling Laura and tossing their books, a few of the texts sliding down the stairs. The vampire had the Hufflepuff prefect pinned down rather solidly by the hips, Laura’s legs hanging off the side of the tower behind her. Despite her words, Laura had freed her girlfriend of her robes and was sliding one hand up her shirt while her other arm was tangled in the brunette’s hair.

“Fought in 1350.” Carmilla trailed her lips further down Laura’s neck, nudging the collar of her shirt out of the way with her nose while she toyed with her robes. “The Black Death was ravaging Europe. Hardly anyone took note of what going on with the giants.” A nip at Laura’s pulse point.

“O-only a year? Hardly a war.” Her fingers were bunched up in Carmilla’s shirt, nails lightly scratching at the newly exposed skin.

“Giants have short memories. It only went as long as it did because they liked the killing.” Laura knew that nothing about what they were talking about was in the least bit arousing, but the way Carmilla’s hips were moving against hers definitely was.

“Oh.” A particularly sharp thrust was more the cause of the response than the vampire’s knowledge on the history of giants. “Who, “she swore Carmilla was trying to kill her, “who won?”

“No one wins a giant war, but wizards deemed Elwin the Elusive and his clan the victors.” Carmilla peeled off Laura’s robes and held her up for a moment while she spread their robes down behind her. It was still cold and hard through the thick wool robes but Laura could not find it within herself to care when her girlfriend shifted against her again, beginning to press her kisses lower.

“I’m probably prepared for the quiz now.” She felt the vampire’s smirk against her collarbone.

“Are you sure? We can study some more if you’re worried.”

“Are you serious?” Laura groaned when Carmilla’s hand finally found its way up her shirt.

“What about the near House Elf extinction? It was happening around the same time and Professor Binns-“

“Way to kill the mood, Carm.”

“-said he might include it on our quiz.”

“You don’t care about quizzes.” Another nip.

“But you do.”

“That would be really sweet if I wasn’t beyond frustrated right now.” Another smirk against her throat.

“Anything I can do about that?”

“You damn well know what.”

“Ooh, creampuff. Cursing already? I don’t even have your shirt off yet.”

“I hate you.”

“You won’t be saying that in a few minutes.” She definitely was not saying that when the vampire finally stopped messing around.

 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble!”

“Relax, cupcake. You act like we haven’t snuck into the tower before.”

“It’s 4 am, Carm!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Definitely yours.”

“Fair enough. It’ll be fine. Aren’t you buds with the other Hufflepuff prefect? They’ll cover for you.”

“I’ve never missed my rounds before.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Why aren’t you more worried? Your prefects have it out for you.”

“Vampire, remember? Easy enough to scare off.”

“I can’t believe you’re so relaxed about this! We could get expelled!” Laura was shaking, which pulled Carmilla to a stop.

“Woah. Calm down. They’re not going to expel two seventh years, a seventh year prefect nonetheless, for fooling around in the astronomy tower.” The vampire placed her hands on the quivering girl’s arms, stilling her. Laura took a breath.

“Was that a confession, vampire?” Filch ran out of a nearby classroom, Mrs. Norris in his arms.

“Dammit.”

“I’m sure the Headmistress would love to see you both. Or perhaps your Head of House, vampire?” Carmilla grit her teeth.

“You’re right, Argus. I would like to see them. I think I heard Peeves on the third floor. The paintings are all yelling about being in mortal peril.” The caretaker gave a salute and ran off, hugging his precious cat to his chest.

“Evening, professor.”

“Your wit will not serve you well in this case, Miss Karnstein.”

“Can I take double detention or whatever you have planned? You’re going to kill Laura.” Carmilla’s hand had dropped to hold the trembling one beside her.

“I don’t even know what you should be punished for. What were you two up to?”

“Studying! We were studying in the astronomy tower.” Carmilla and McGonagall jumped at the volume of Laura’s voice. Once over her shock, the headmistress arched a brow.

“You two have been here long enough to know that the astronomy tower is off-limits outside of class. Wouldn’t it make more sense to study in the library?”

“Carm likes to look at the stars.” Carmilla cringed.

“Alright, cupcake. That’s enough. Take us to our doom, professor.”

“Why so eager for punishment, Miss Karnstein?”

“I’m tired. It’s nearly dawn, you know.” Laura elbowed the vampire as they followed the tartan clad professor down the hall.

“What were you two studying?” Carmilla bit back a retort of “each other.”

“History of Magic. We have a quiz tomorrow…well…today.”

“Laura! There you are! I’ve been worried sick!” A flash of ginger appeared at the foot of the stairs. Carmilla caught sight of her prefect badge before her face. McGonagall stepped forward before Laura could be tackled.

“Miss Perry, yes, Laura has been found. Along with Carmilla, now, please head to bed. Your help is no longer needed.” Perry shrunk beneath the headmistress’ gaze, turning to leave. “Five points to Hufflepuff for your concern and thoughtful action.” The prefect beamed before bustling off. The remaining trio made their way down the stairs, stopping before the doors to the Great Hall. “I believe this is where we must part.” Laura and Carmilla exchanged startled looks. “Off to bed. Good luck on your quiz.”

“Uh, thank you, professor.”

“Yes! Thank you, professor!” Laura and Carmilla stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, used to exchanged good night kisses before departing. With a quick glance toward the headmistress, they each gave a quick wave and turned in the directions of their respective dormitories, walking away quickly. Before the two were out of earshot, McGonagall called out.

“Detention will be served after Gryffindor plays Slytherin for the House Cup.” She smiled at the dual groans.

 

Laura could not stop squirming during the quiz, remembering every touch from the night before in association to the various questions that were starting to blur together. She glared daggers at the back of Carmilla’s head but was pleased to find she was also having issues staying still in her seat. They both aced the quiz but when the vampire jokingly suggested that they should study for every test like they had, Laura glared and cast a temporary tongue-tying jinx.


End file.
